thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
EagleClan
Welcome! This Clan is owned by Wolfspirit. Leave a request in the comments to join with the following: Name: Gender: Description: Personality: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description EagleClan lives in a dense forest. We are brave, wily, and fierce in battle. Eagles are sacred to us. Like, HawkClan's hawks, eagles send us messages from our ancestors, StarClan. We look to the eagles for guidance in hard times. Others we roleplay with *HawkClan Members Leader: :Bravestar - big, tall, muscular, sturdy, battle-scarred, dark gray tom with black stripes on his tail and head, a long tail, broad shoulders, thorn-sharp claws, and wide, deep blue eyes. Bravestar is the third leader of EagleClan. He currently has nine lives. (Wolfspirit) Deputy: :Owltalon - large, muscular, long-haired, battle-scarred, dark brown tom with tan flecks on his chest, broad shoulders, unusually long claws, sharp teeth, and sky-blue eyes. Owltalon is sly and short-tempered. He is the best fighter in the Clan, and never backs down from a fight. He wants to be Clan leader, and will do anything to become EagleClan's leader. (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Snakepaw Medicine Cat: :Mintshine - cream she-cat with brown splotches and brown ears and blue eyes. She has finely tuned sensibilities and can pick up on a cat's feelings. (Emberstar) Warriors: :Flameheart - tall, sleek, thick-furred, dark ginger tabby tom with a paler muzzle, and wide amber eyes. He is loyal and very outspoken. (Wolfspirit) :Runningbreeze - slender, lean, sleek, long-legged, pale gray tom with dark stripes on his legs, a long tail, and pale green eyes. Runningbreeze is energetic and clever. (Mate: Dovesong) (Wolfspirit) :Foxtail - ginger tom with a fox-like tail with white tip and green eyes. He is aggressive, but kind. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Icepaw :Larkfur - a lark-brown tom with white fore-paws and green eyes. (Mate: Fawnleaf) (Prowllu) :Zebrastripe - tall, skinny, battle-scarred, black-and-white striped she-cat with thick fur, a short tail, and dark amber eyes. She is stubborn and wily. (Wolfspirit) :Mistystream - pale gray she-cat with white cloud-shaped spots, a white tail-tip, dark gray paws, and dark blue eyes. She is kind to every cat and tries to avoid fights and disagreements. (Emberstar) :Breezefoot - gray-black tom with long whiskers and an equally long dark brown tail and amber eyes. He is the fastest cat in the Clan and believes strongly in StarClan. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Crouchpaw Apprentices: :Icepaw - soft, frosty white she-cat with gray-tipped fur and bright ice-blue eyes. She is very inquisitive. (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Foxtail :Snakepaw - sleek, light brown tom with a paler underbelly, chest, and muzzle, a long tail, unusually long canine teeth, and dark amber eyes. He is stubborn and an excellent fighter. Like his mentor, he is sly and ambitious. (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Owltalon :Crouchpaw - brown tabby tom with lighter brown stripes, tiny white dots splashing his pelt, and green eyes. He likes fighting, but is also very persuasive and talkative. ::Mentor, Breezefoot Queens: :Dovesong - beautiful, fluffy, pale gray she-cat with a short, fluffy tail, and sky-blue eyes. She is kind, caring, and loyal. (Mate: Runningbreeze) (Wolfspirit) :Cinder - dark gray she-cat with thorn-sharp claws, soft fur, and clear blue eyes. Former loner. (Wolfspirit) :Fawnleaf - A brown she-cat with lighter, tan dapples on her fur, and fawn-like belly fur and a white tail-tip, and sparkling green eyes. (Mate: Larkfur) (Prowllu) Kits: :Deerkit - large, muscular, thick-furred, dusky brown tom with long legs, unusually long, thorn-sharp claws, a stump for a tail, and large, clear, emerald-green eyes. He is stubborn and sly, like his father, but can also be caring. He is currently 5 moons old. (Son to Flowertail (deceased) and Owltalon) (Wolfspirit) :Jaykit - thick-furred blue-gray tom with a blac muzzle, a short, fluffy tail, and deep blue eyes. He is brave, bold, and proud. (Son to Dovesong and Runningbreeze) (Wolfspirit) :Cloudkit - large, thick-furred, fluffy, pure white tom with a long, thick tail, and sky-blue eyes. Cloudkit is hostile and proud, and finds it hard to swallow his pride. (Son to Dovesong and Runningbreeze) (Wolfspirit) :Lionkit - large, golden-brown tom with a long, thick tail, thick fur around his neck like a lion's mane, and dark amber eyes. Lionkit is brave, strong, and hardheaded. (Son of Dovesong and Runningbreeze) (Wolfspirit) :Fallkit - white and lark-brown she-cat with white fore-paws, fawn-like belly fur, a white tail tip and sparkling dark green eyes. (Daughter to Larkfur and Fawnleaf) (Prowllu) :Starkkit - dark tan tom-kit with green eyes, a white tail tip, and a white mask of white around his eyes and down to his nose and muzzle. His eyes are a warm brown. (Son to Larkfur and Fawnleaf) (Prowllu) :Gingerkit - white and ginger-brownish she-kit with bright green eyes and a sweet voice. (Daughter to Larkfur and Fawnleaf) (Prowllu) :Sandkit - ginger-brown tom-kit with blue-green eyes, white paws up to his knees, and a deep bay tail-tip. (Son to Larkfur and Fawnleaf) (Prowllu) Elders: :None ::::::::Cats Outside the Clan Loners: Rogues: Kittypets: RPG Owltalon led Flameheart to the HawkClan border. Owltalon hissed when he saw a dead mouse with HawkClan scent on their side of the border. "They've been hunting in our territory again." Owltalon spat. --☮vyclaw☮ 06:36, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Mintshine, quickly!" Foxtail rushed into the medicine den, hauling his apprentice, Icepaw. She was limping severely. Mintshine dropped her willow bark and rushed to the young she-cat's side. "She-she was climbing a tree, and-and she fell-" Foxtail was sobbing. "My first apprentice is already hurt!" he cried. Mintshine laid down Icepaw on a moss nest. She picked up her paw and examined it. "It's broken, all right," she diagnosed. "She will be okay, though," she mewed firmly. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 04:54, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- "The kits are coming!" Dovesong screeched. Mintshine and Runningbreeze raced into the nursery. Dovesong began panting heavily and her flanks convulsed. A kit slid out onto the moss. "It's a tom!" Mintshine meowed, giving the kit to Cinder to lick it. A second kit slid out, followed by a third. "Three toms," Mintshine purred, placing each kits next to Dovesong's belly. "I'll go get Runningbreeze," Mintshine padded out of the den. Runningbreeze rushed in. "What are we going to name them?" he asked. "Jaykit for the bule-gray one, Cloudkit for the white one, and Lionkit for golden one," Dovesong decided. --☮vyclaw☮ 22:28, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mintshine padded back into the nursery. "Good luck, Dovesong. Having three toms is quite a lot of work." Dovesong tensed a bit, and Mintshine laughed. "That's okay, I know you'll be just fine. Here." Mintshine laid some borage in front of the gray queen. "Eat these to make sure your milk comes." EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 23:22, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Foxtail, take Icepaw to the Training Area," Owltalon ordered. "Runningbreeze, we'll go to the HawkClan border," he meowed, leaping down from the Tallrock. --☮vyclaw☮ 01:45, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Foxtail led his apprentice to the training area. She had quickly recovered from her broken paw, and was back in training. Foxtail turned to face the small she-cat. "Today, we'll be practicing defense moves. This move is the one that will help you get out of most bad situations- the front paw blow." He quickly executed the move perfectly. "Use that when a cat is coming up to you slowly," he instructed. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 01:51, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Owltalon returned to camp with Runningbreeze. "Snakepaw!" he called from outside the apprentices den. The tom padded toward his mentor. "We're going to the training area," he mewed, leading his apprentice out of camp. ~~ When they got there, Foxtail and Icepaw had already left. "Today, we'll practice the killing bite," --SnowmoonMay StarClan be with you! 06:18, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Oh my.... XD) Mintshine peeked into the cozy darkness of the nursery. "Dovesong, you okay?" A slightly frustrated but laughing sigh came from the darkness. "Yes, Mintshine, I'm perfectly fine." Mintshine nodded slowly. "Okay. Great. Just tell me if you need anything." She backed out of the den, still nodding. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 15:33, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Yeah… xD Snakepaw and Owltalon will try to take over the Clan soon.) "You did great today, Snakepaw," Owltalon praised his apprentice. -SnowmoonMay StarClan be with you! 17:55, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flameheart dragged Owltalon into the medicine cat den. "What happened!?" Mintshin e growled, seeing Owltalon's battered, bloody body. "H-he fell from the Great Oak. He was trying to-to catch a blackbird, and but he fell." Flameheart gasped, trying to catch his breath. "Start cleaning him so I can see the wounds," Mintshine meowed, rushing into her herb store. She returned a moment later with cobwebs, comfrey, marigold, and goldenrod. ~~ Bravestar leapt onto the Sky Tree. Calling a Clan meeting was unnecessary, as the Clan was already gathered beneath the Sky Tree. "As most of you know, Owltalon fell from the Great Oak. It will take a few moons for him to heal, so I will appoint a temporary deputy." Bravestar paused for a moment, then meowed, "Flameheart will be the temporary deputy," --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 05:48, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Foxtail nodded thoughtfully and whispered from the side of his mouth to Larkfur, "Good choice." He continued cheering for the new deputy. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 22:15, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- (A few days later) Owltalon sat outside the medicine cat den. "Who is the new deputy?" Owltalon asked Mintshine. "Flameheart," she answered from the back of her den. "Flameheart?" Owltalon hissed. "He's half kittypet!"--☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 23:02, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mintshine walked out from her herb store and set down the herbs so she could speak. "Owltalon, it doesn't matter if a cat is full, all-around kittypet. They could have just as much heart and loyalty as a warrior, maybe even more." She picked up a turmoil of resentment and anger from inside the wounded deputy. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 23:17, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- "He's weak, like all kittypets," Owltalon hissed. "He was beaten by a HawkClan apprentice in battle last moon!" --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 23:20, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mintshine, always determined to see the best in cats, replied, "Maybe he was just caught off guard. I wasn't in the battle, so I don't know. But what I do know is that you shouldn't be resentful of Flameheart for taking your spot as deputy. It's only temporary, and you were the one who got yourself hurt. Try to be kind to him." ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 23:51, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- "He shouldn't be the temporary deputy," Owltalon growled. "He watched Flowertail die and didn't do anything. He shouldn't be in the Clan," he hissed. (Flowertail used to be his mate, but she died in battle, and Flameheart didn't do anything to save her)--☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 00:23, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Owltalon must learn to be more forgiving!]] "I'm sorry about what happened to Flowertail. But if Bravestar chose him as the temporary deputy, then it's set. Bravestar's word is law," Mintshine explained. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 00:26, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'm going to get some fresh-kill," Owltalon growled, padding out of the den. [[User:Wolfspirit97|''At least he won't be deputy for long, Owltalon thought as he bit into a squirrel. I've almost fully recovered. --]]☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 03:47, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Owltalon!" Deerkit purred, racing up to his father. "Are you the deputy again?" he asked, taking a small mouse from the fresh-kill pile. "No, but Mintshine said I could in a few days." Owltalon meowed, taking a large rabbit for himself. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 21:23, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mintshine peeked her head out from inside her den. "Yes, I'll talk to Bravestar about making you deputy soon. Your wounds seem to be healing." ''Hopefully he doesn't try and do anything to Bravestar that would endanger the Clan.'' Owltalon nodded. "Good." ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 15:43, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Later) Bravestar lay in his nest in the medicine cats den. "How is Bravestar?" Owltalon asked. He'd been made deputy again, and now he was the temporary leader, since Bravestar had greenchough. "He lost a life," Mintshine mewed. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 18:23, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Owltalon bowed his head, Mintshine following suit. I hope he gets better soon. He may have eight lives left, but we need a strong, capable leader for EagleClan. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 23:05, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Perfect… Owltalon thought, his eyes gleaming. (He has a plan to take over the Clans… x3) --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 06:27, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I need to examine Bravestar to see if he's all right. I'll need some privacy," Mintshine announced. Owltalon backed out of the den, and Mintshine heard his pawsteps walking away. Turning to her leader, she whispered, "Do you feel any nausea or aches?" ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 23:06, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- (A few days later. Bravestar doesn't have greencough anymore.) Bravestar leapt onto the Skyrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join for a Clan meeting!" he yowled. Once the Clan had gathered, he began. "The Twolegplace cats have crossed the border again. At moonhigh, we will attack them!" he hissed. "Owltalon, is Snakepaw ready for a battle?" "Yes, he is," he meowed. "And is Icepaw ready, Foxtail?" --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 01:03, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ----- Category:Roleplay Category:Clans